


Killer Queen

by MagicalQueerFolk



Series: Killer Queen Series [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s, Anger Management, Catholic Character, Copied word for word from Wattpad, Deaf Character, Fifth Year, Friends to Lovers, Hindu Character, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Indian James Potter, Jewish Character, Marauders, Mood Swings, Multi, Muslim Character, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Person of Color James Potter, Pregnancy, Queen - Freeform, Sensory Overload, Teen Pregnancy, Triggers, Underage Drinking, War, Werewolves, also Dorcas is muslim, also available on tumblr, also they don't come in for a while so be patient with me, because it's easier for me to plan out the story, but i'm going to fix at least some of the things the film got wrong, i shall also fix jk mcfreaking rowling's bullshit, i suck at tags but here we go anyway, metamorhmagus, more tags as we go along, my wattpad username is the same as on here, relationships, speaking of fixing things, the Queen side of things sort of follows the BoRhap story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalQueerFolk/pseuds/MagicalQueerFolk
Summary: My name is Arabella Ruth White. I am the fifth marauder. Heard of me? No? Didn't think so. I spend my Hogwarts days pulling pranks, serving detentions, having fun and hexing Snivellus, no, sorry, Severus. I am a marauder, what would you expect? There is just one crucial difference. I'm a girl. And when you are the only girl in a group of boys, things get very complicated, very quickly. This is the real story. The one you never knew.ORRuth is an OC I made up. This is her story which is as overly dramatic as her. A lot of shit happens that no one can predict because these kids didn't pay attention in Divination.At least she still has her records.





	1. Prologue...Sort Of

**Author's Note:**

> There is a couple of death mentions in this chapter (if you can call it that) so yeah. Also, it is really shit right now and short as well but I promise it gets better. Persevere darlings.

The Marauders. We're the stuff of Hogwarts legend. Except legend and fantasies are not the truth. Let me present you the real Marauders. See if you can spot the difference.  
First, there's James Potter. He's a born leader. Not the leader of the Marauders, no, but just a leader-type guy. He's consistently been infatuated with a great friend of mine, Lily Potter (nee Evans, wink, wink). It took years for her to care for him back, but she got there in the end. Where are they now? Dead, sadly. Murdered by that idiot they call ( or rather don't call, if you know what I mean.) Lord Voldemort. They left their toddler son behind. His name is Harry Potter, have you heard of him? Stupid question really.  
Moving on, we have Sirius Black. The 'heartthrob' of the group. He is a rascal at heart, and, personally, I don't expect that to ever change. Relationship status? I haven't got a clue. He goes through girlfriends like I go through portions of Marmite on toast. (This means a lot. I am a Marmite lover, so don't judge me OK? Marmite haters gonna hate.) He's now in Azkaban for a massacre he didn't carry out. This keeps getting better and better.  
Next, there is Remus Lupin, the brains of the operation. For years now, he has tried (and failed) to keep us in control. And he nevertheless denies the fact that we are untameable animals. He's single, and, as far as I'm concerned, has only ever been in one relationship. Oh, did I mention that he is a werewolf? No? Oh, well, now you know.  
Then there's Peter Pettigrew. Oh, Peter, Peter, Peter. I genuinely don't know how to describe him. He never does anything significant, he's sort of just there, laughing or something. I never paid enough attention to him, now I wish I had, especially after he betrayed James and Lily, betrayed all of us.  
So far, we have James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. You still with me? Now, I know what you're speculating. Everything is the same. This is because I haven't finished yet. There's one person left. Finally, there's me. Arabella Ruth White. I am 'that girl'. You know, 'that girl' who's seen every guy she possibly can; who could ace every single class if she tried; who has a detention every other night. Where am I now? No-one knows. But enough about that, let me tell you my story.  
The untold story of the real Marauders.


	2. Leaving Home Ain't Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will apologise in advance for my incredibly shitty writing but I promise it gets better. The first couple of chapters are older so they are not as good. Enjoy as best as you can.

I woke up that morning to see sunlight streaming in through my window, blinding me as I looked at my watch to see what time it was: 10 am. Exactly 1 hour until I should be on the train to Hogwarts. I quickly changed into a white t-shirt, a pair of black jeans and a black jacket. My trunk was neatly packed into the corner of my room, ready to go. Something soft brushed against my leg. I looked down to see Sooty, my black kitten, whom I had got during the summer to 'teach me some responsibility' according to my mother. I stroked him before entering the bathroom and seeing my mane of hair in the mirror. I wasn't even going to attempt to brush it out. Instead, I closed my eyes and imagined my hair in Dutch braids with gold highlights. I opened my eyes to see my hair looking exactly like that. Oh, the joys of being a metamorphmagus. I could change my appearance at will, which is awesome and useful for pranks. I brushed my teeth and put on some mascara and red lipstick. I wanted to annoy as many teachers as possible the second I got back to school. Namely, Minnie.

I ran downstairs to find my mum making scrambled eggs for breakfast. Oh hell yes. "Hi, Mum," I said cheerily.

"Oh, hello Ruth, dear. I was wondering when you would come down. Now, your breakfast is on the table. You have toast with Marmite, tomatoes and scrambled eggs." she kissed my forehead, which, unlike most people my age, I did not find embarrassing in the slightest. I was just about to sit and eat when I was hit by two leopard cubs. This wasn't dangerous at all. Am I crazy? Yes, but these not-so-big cats were actually my younger brother and sister. I loved the twins, their names were Rhea and Luke and were absolute mayhem. I may or may not have had a bad influence on them. They were 10 years old, meaning that they would be coming to Hogwarts next year.

They transformed into their human forms to greet me, "Bella!" they chorused as they literally tackled me to the ground. I heard my mum sigh in exasperation. And why are kids animagi, you may question? Everyone in our house was, apart from me. My metamorphmagus abilities meant that I could transform into an animal without having to be an animagus. Some call it bad parenting on my mum's part, but she believes that we should do whatever the heck we want. This includes being animagi. As long as we're registered. She doesn't want us going to Azkaban anytime soon.

I think that now would also be a good time to mention that I have a range of different nicknames. Most people call me a variation of Arabella. Only special people call me Ruth. It's not that I favour one name over the other, I just want people to know I have favourites. No one has ever been allowed to call me Ruth as soon as I have met them. I have to completely trust them first. So, as you can imagine, not many people call me Ruth.

"Hey! You aren't going to get any hugs if you don't let me stand up." I reasoned. They instantly let me go - they were suckers for hugs. And I do give pretty awesome hugs if I do say so myself. I hugged each twin before attacking my food. I checked my watch again. 10:45am. Where did that time even go? It's not like I spend that long on my makeup. I wolfed down my breakfast before heading upstairs, grabbing my trunk, and coming back down again, cradling Sooty in my arms. He purred as I stroked the top of his head, he loved it when I did that. 

"I'm all ready to go, Mum!" I called. I did a quick check to make sure I had everything. Yep. All good.

Mum put on her coat, "OK, everyone grab my arm," we all did so, "In 3, 2, 1!" Crack! We instantly apparated, disappearing from the house and reappearing in the alleyway we always went to when going to King's Cross Station. We couldn't risk any muggles seeing us. We exited the alleyway to come onto a very busy London street which I believe to be called Euston Road. My watch read 10:53 am, which meant that we had only 7 minutes until I had to be on the train. We broke into a run, and it wasn't long before we were in the station. I loaded my trunk onto a trolley, which I had been dragging the whole time, and we reached the barrier, the barrier to Platform 9 and 3/4.

I took a deep breath and ran into the wall. Mum and the twins quickly followed behind me. I pushed my way through the bustling crowd until I reached the door. 

"Oh, honey, I'm going to miss you." Mum sighed. I hugged her before turning to the twins.

"Bye!" they said. I kissed each of them.

"I'll see you at Christmas then, yeah?" I asked.

"Of course, darling. Now go, before you miss the train." We shared one last hug goodbye, "Owl me as soon as you can!"

I put my luggage and Sooty on the train, hopped on and waved adieu to my family. I shut the door and made my way through the corridors to find our usual compartment. Sooty trailed along behind me, staying firmly attatched to my leg. It wasn't long until I found it. I settled on a theatrical-ish entrance. I opened the door but remained hidden so they couldn't see me.

"Hello? Who's there?" a squeaky voice called whom I assumed to be Peter's.

I slid into the view of the four boys, "Ruth!" they exclaimed with big grins on their faces. Sirius looked like he had just been given free rein of a toy store.

"I'm back!" I said in a sort of sing-song voice..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title came from Queen's album Jazz in 1978. Please let me know what you thought! Thanks darlings!


	3. Dear Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while so I thought I would treat you all with a double update tonight.

"I'm back!" I giggled. I attempted to heave my trunk up on to the shelf, only or it to be taken from my grasp and lifted onto the shelf with ease. "Why thank you, Remus, darling," I smiled sweetly, before turning to the others, "At least one of you is a gentleman," I growled.

"Sorry, Ruth." They mumbled as if they were half their age. I smiled to myself before taking a seat next to James.

"So! What did you do over the summer?" I tried to start a conversation.

"I found out Lily's address!" James exclaimed.

"Oh, good Lord." I put my head in my hands.

"What?" James looked genuinely confused.

"I don't think that stalking Lily will help you in your impossible mission to go out with her," I explained as if talking to a toddler.

"Does she know?" Sirius asked.

"Not exactly," James admitted.

"Merlin help you," I muttered.

"How on Earth did you find it?" Sirius questioned.

"A magician never tells his secrets."

"But you're not a - "

"Ruth, just leave it." Remus interrupted.

I crossed my arms and sulked like the mature 15-year-old I am. Suddenly, I remembered about my other friends and got up to leave.

"Where are you going?" James and Sirius asked me simultaneously.

"I'm just going to see Lily, I'll be back in a bit." James opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to it, "Absolutely not!" I called, answering his unasked question. It was too early in the year for his Lily bullshit. I ran down the corridor of the train, almost missing the girls' compartment.

I looked around the compartment before saying anything. Marlene was painting her nails a bright neon pink, Lily was plaiting Alice's hair, Alice was sitting patiently while reading One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi and Dorcas was polishing her new broom. 

"Hello, darlings!" I greeted. The girls looked at me blankly before realising who it was.

"Oh my goodness, Ari! I was wondering where you were!" Lily exclaimed.

The girls attacked me with hugs and I laughed, "Girls, girls, girls! I can't hug you back if you don't let me breathe!" They loosened their grip on me and I wrapped each girl in a massive bear hug. I've said it before and I'll say it again - I give awesome hugs. We all let go and I took a seat in between the window and Marlene.

"Ladies, we have a situation!" I announced the second I sat down. Everyone immediately paid full attention to me. "This concerns a certain James Potter. Over the summer, he learned an address. The address of dear Lily here." I stated. 

"He's been stalking me?!" Lily exclaimed, her face almost the same shade of red as her hair. "For how long?!"

"I have no clue." I replied simply. At that moment, James appeared in the doorway.

"Bismillah," muttered Dorcas.

"I heard my name! Oh, hi Evans! Go out with me?" he greeted cheerily.

Lily groaned in frustration and slammed the compartment door in his face. "Well, that escalated quickly." Alice giggled, despite Lily's anger.

We chatted for a while, talking about our summers, life in general, Marlene's new boyfriend because the rest of us are single pringles, you know, girly stuff. Around an hour later, Sirius interrupted us.

"What do you want, Sirius?" I sighed.

"You said that you would be gone for a bit. It has been over an hour and you have not returned. I have come to collect you." he said patronisingly.

I rolled my eyes and followed him out of the compartment, giving the girls a quick wave. "What was the real reason why you brought me back?" I asked.

"I was bored," he answered. When we got back to the boys, I noticed that James had fallen asleep.

"Hey, do you want to wake him up?" I asked, nudging Sirius.

He looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Of course." We both pulled our wands out and shouted, "Aguamenti!", and James woke up drenched from head to foot in the water.

"What the hell was that for?!" James yelled. 

I quickly dried the seat before sitting down. "You were taking up the entire seat! Besides, Sirius was bored." I explained. James grunted and used a charm to dry himself off. I pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap cards from my jacket pocket and turned to face Sirius. "I, Arabella Ruth White, challenge you, Sirius Orion Black III, to a game of Exploding Snap. Do you accept?" I asked.

"I do." he rolled up his sleeves as if we were about to have a fistfight. Remus put his book down and snatched the cards from my hands to deal them out between us (He had started to referee our matches last year after a particularly aggressive fight that broke out after Sirius beat me for the fifth time in a row. He cheated and he bloody well knew it.). James and Peter stopped whatever they were doing to watch.

Remus finished giving them out and started the match with one word, "Begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title came from Queen's 1974 album, Sheer Hear Attack. Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Toodles!


	4. The Bitch is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ END NOTES PLEASE AND THANK YOU  
> Also this is my second update of the night so go and read Chapter 3 if you haven't already.

"We'd better get changed, we're almost at Hogwarts." Remus pointed out, finally looking up from his copy of Fantastic Beasts And Where To Find Them.

"Alright then, everybody out!" I said, shepherding the boys out of the compartment, "I'll call you back in when I'm done." I shut the door, pulled down the curtain and got my trunk down to get changed into my uniform. However, my definition of 'getting changed into my uniform' is changing my top into the dress shirt, putting on the robes and attempting to tie my tie, which I always seem to fail at. I left on my skinny, black jeans and red converses (this is where my Gryffindor house pride starts to show.) because since when did I ever follow the rules? I put in a pair of large, gold, hooped earrings and reapplied my red lipstick (again, house pride.) before letting the boys back in.

They were all in at least half of their uniforms, and all with tied ties. I gave my irresistible puppy eyes and gestured at my tie. Sirius immediately did it for me before sitting down. James and I burst into laughter and the others gave us strange looks.

"How come you fall for that every time, mate?" James sniggered.

"Do you know how hard it is to resist her puppy eyes? It's literally impossible!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. We had about 10 minutes left on the journey, and I was getting fidgety. I do that when I'm really hungry/excited/tired. Finally, I decided to change into some sort of animal because it is more fun when I am an animal for some strange reason. Where I had been sitting, was now a slightly smaller-than-average Rottweiler. I jumped down off of the seat and barked to get the boys' attention. They straight away started petting me because I have to say, I am pretty cute as a dog. After a few minutes, I changed back so I could actually talk to the boys.

"When will we be able to do that?" Peter asked curiously.

"All in good time, my friend," I answered wisely. "Did you guys want to try to become Animagi this year, then?" I asked, looking at the three boys (Remus didn't count seen as he is a Werewolf, and the reason they were going to attempt to become Animagi in the first place). They nodded their heads in agreement, looking at me eagerly. "Well, I did some research over the summer with the help of my mum and I know exactly what you need to do." Just as I was about to explain, the train came to a stop and everyone started getting off.

I grabbed my handbag and jumped off the train with the others. I had to literally hold onto the boys so I wouldn't lose them and get lost in the sea of students. This earned me a couple of cat calls but I ignored them and focused on not getting trampled to death. James ended up giving me a piggyback to make things easier - I enjoyed towering over other people. We reached the carriages and I jumped off of James and straight onto the carriage seat.

"What's gotten into you?" James asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back, confused.

"You're being really playful all of a sudden," he explained.

I just shrugged and we soon arrived at the castle. I hopped off the carriage and skipped merrily inside the great, oak doors of Hogwarts. I was the first person to enter the Great Hall and I ran straight towards my seat. Yes, I have my own seat, and if anyone sits in it, someone's going to get hurt. I am very possessive. As I sat down, I looked around and the seats were slowly being filled. Finally, once everyone was in their seats, Dumbledore stepped up to the golden, owl podium and silence fell around the hall.

"Good evening, students!" Dumbledore greeted, "I'm glad to see you all back here for another splendid year at Hogwarts. I would like to welcome our new first-years, who will now be sorted into their houses." He stepped down from the podium as a bunch of nervous first-years were led into the hall by a stern-looking McGonagall. My stomach rumbled loudly and I instantly wished that they would hurry up. It seemed to go on forever until the last child sat down at the Ravenclaw table and Dumbledore stood up to speak again. "Now I shall not delay your dinner any longer. Let the feast begin." I cheered along with James and Sirius who were all longing for food. Everyone stared at us but I was too busy piling up my plate with food.

By the end of it, I had eaten so much that it was hard to believe that I hadn't exploded already. Magic, eh? We trekked up to the Fat Lady's portrait and slipped inside the common room. Luckily, there was no need for the password seen as there was a large group of first-years and prefects that were all going in at the same time.

I flopped straight onto the sofa, so stuffed with food I felt as if I was going to burst. Remus rolled his eyes at me before sinking into the armchair next to me. I noticed James, Sirius, and Peter climbing through the portrait hole, trying hard to not step on anyone's feet. Sirius plopped down next to me, "Budge up, Merlin how much room do you need?" I reluctantly moved to the end of the sofa and Sirius moved also so James could sit. Peter sat in the other armchair looking quite unsure of what to do with himself.

"So!" Sirius began, looking at me eagerly, "Back to the Anima-"

"SHHH!" Remus and I exclaimed, wary of other students walking past. Sirius gave us a questioning look. I gestured to any on-lookers in the common room and he understood. "Tomorrow, after class," I whispered, indicating when I would talk to them about how they would transform into Animagi.

I checked the clock. It was almost 8 o'clock. I decided to go in for an early night so I could catch up on my sleep. I said goodnight to the boys and made my way up to the girls' dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ  
> Feel free to ask any of the characters questions! I will try my best to answer them in character, I just thought it might turn out to be kind of fun and also give you guys something while waiting for an update. Just remember not to ask a character how they felt when they did a certain thing, for example, if it hasn't happened at that point in the story yet. Whatever chapter you ask on, that will be the point in the story you are asking them something. Just make it clear who you are asking a question to and have fun! Remember there are no such things as silly questions but any inappropriate ones will NOT be answered.  
> The chapter title came from Elton John's 1974 album, Caribou. Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Toodeloo.


	5. Jesus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE GOT THERE EVENTUALLY KIDDOS! From now on, if you are confused, I will finally be posting my more recent chapters which are of a lot better quality and longer (each is at least 1000 words and that is what I aim to do unless the chapter is short for a specific reason). Enjoy!

The way I woke up that morning was far from graceful. It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I noticed I was on the cold, hard floor of our dormitory. I sat up slowly, yawning as I was not used to waking up this early. I looked around the room and the girls were all getting ready for school. Great. Dorcas was looking at me somewhat guiltily but looked away as soon as I caught her eye.  
Oh.  
That's why I was on the floor.  
"Who pushed me out of bed?" I sighed, already knowing that that was what had happened. I raised an eyebrow at the girls as I got up and started getting ready myself.  
"Marlene did it!" Alice pointed at her, earning a glare in her direction.  
"Och, flin me under the fucking bus, wa don't ye?" she all but yelled in her thick Scottish accent.  
"Language," Lily warned darkly. Stupid Lily with her stupid prefect bullshit and stupid innocence.  
"Marlene, I can't believe you would betray me like that!" I put my hand over my heart in mock offence. Of course I could believe that, she's the only person who is brave enough to cross me.  
"Dorcas told me tae in the first place! She said ye had had enough beauty sleep!"  
"Oi! Those weren't my exact words! I just said she needs to get a move on, that's all!"  
"Awe rite honey but you're foolin nobody."  
I sighed and started getting dressed into half of my uniform because since when did I ever get fully dressed? I decided on a pair of denim blue bell-bottoms along with my dress shirt, Hogwarts robe and some white platform shoes. What can I say? I want to make an impression on our first day of lessons. To add to this, I applied some makeup in our shared bathroom. Namely, silver glittery eyeshadow, bright red lipstick and thick mascara. I also put in my trusty gold hoop earrings and I let my hair fall naturally. I admired my reflection in the mirror and, I have to say, I looked fabulous.  
Exactly what I was going for.  
I saw Lily give me a disapproving look to which I responded with a sweet smile as I grabbed my bag and left the dormitory. Clearly, the boys had decided to not wait for me and head straight to the hall. How nice of them.  
I made my way down there, my heels clicking on the stone floors of the school. A lot of people stared in my direction as I walked, most of them being mesmerised first years who couldn't believe someone would actually dress like me on the first day. I earned a few wolf whistles from a group of boys standing at the side of the corridor. A couple of them were pretty cute, not gonna lie, so I winked at them and carried on. I finally reached the Great Hall and entered with a swish of my robe because I'm dramatic like that. I sensed a lot of eyes on me but I just wanted to sit down and eat because I'm a hungry bitch and nobody comes between me and my food.  
I found our table and, just as I thought, the boys were already there. I sat down between Remus and Sirius, opposite James and Peter, with another swish of my robe, "So kind of you to wait for me," I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.  
"It's not our fault you take forever to get ready," James said, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.  
"Well I'm sorry darling but it takes time to look this fabulous," I started piling food onto my plate, knowing full well I wouldn't eat it all.  
"We got our time tables before you got here," Remus interjected before James could retaliate. He handed me my timetable and I thanked him quietly, studying the slip of paper carefully.  
"What day is it?" I asked, genuinely not knowing what lessons we had today. I heard an exasperated sigh from my left which I could only assume was from Remus.  
"It's Tuesday," Peter piped up. I smiled at him gratefully and went to check what we had today.  
And then I screamed.  
"What is it now?" Sirius asked, seemingly already bored of my dramatic antics.  
"We have fucking History Of Magic first," I groaned, rolling off of the bench and flopping onto the floor on my back like a corpse, "I am dead. Don't come to my funeral."  
"Miss White, what on earth are you doing on the floor?" a familiar voice from above demanded.  
"Is that you God? It's just you sound a lot more like Minnie than I imagined," I said, earning a few childish giggles from the table.  
"Miss White, please get off of the floor," Minnie said, giving me a pointed look.  
"Alright, alright, I'll get up, don't fret," I stood up and returned her glare with a immature smirk, "How may I help you, madam?" I curtsied politely and heard more snickers from the boys.  
"You may help me by somehow giving me the strength to put up with you five this year," she said. Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn, Minnie.  
"I can try but no promises," I smiled and sat back down to finish my breakfast.  
"I trust you all had a good summer?" she inquired. I felt Sirius tense up next to me so I grabbed his free hand supportively. A chorus of 'yeahs' came from the rest of us, however Sirius only nodded, gritting his teeth.  
Minnie seemed to catch on to this, "Well, you all know you can come and talk to me in my office if there is anything you need to get off your chest. I shall see you later," she walked off back to the teacher's table.  
"You OK, dear?" I asked, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He replied with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. I left it at that, not wanting to press the matter further. Letting go of his hand, I quickly ate more of my food as the boys had almost finished theirs.  
We talked a bit more before making our way to the cursed class that is History Of Magic. Honestly, I will fail this on purpose if it means I don't have to take it next year. Although knowing me, I wouldn't have to make myself fail. Professor Binns had actually made a seating plan for once this year and, after seeing that I was sitting next to Sirius and behind Remus, took my seat. I don't know what the point of the seating plan would be if he was going to sit us near each other anyway but oh well. It's not like I'm complaining.  
Sirius immediately started chatting up the girl sitting behind us which reminded me that I now had to find a boyfriend as soon as possible. Not because I'm needy, but just because it's fun having a new boyfriend every other week. Don't judge me.  
Binns started calling out the register and as I'm usually at the end somewhere, I didn't really pay attention. Except an eerie silence had fallen over the classroom after he had called the first out the first name, "Idania?"  
Nothing. The name seemed familiar but I wasn't sure where from.  
"Idania?"  
Still nothing. It still wasn't ringing any bells.  
"Idania Arango?"  
And that's when the name clicked. I had never properly met the girl before but I had definitely seen her in a couple of my classes through the years. Her navy blue hair meant you could always spot her in a crowd. And if that wasn't enough to single her out, she had a shit load of piercings in her ears and nose. But I couldn't help but recall that she never really spoke.  
Oh.  
I had never heard her speak.  
Oh shit.  
I had never heard Idania speak because she couldn't speak.  
Because she was deaf.  
Fuck.  
I frantically looked around the room to find this mystery girl until I realised she was sitting right in front of me, next to Remus. I leaned over the desk to lightly tap her on the shoulder. Her head whipped round to face me and I just pointed at the teacher. Her eyes widened in panic and a deep blush flooded her tan skin. She sheepishly turned back round and raised her hand. Binns sighed and continued with the register and the class resumed their conversations. Idania turned back to me, touched her chin with her fingers and brought her arm down so her palm was facing up. She mouthed something as she did this and it took her a couple of tries for me to understand that she was thanking me. I smiled kindly back at her, waving my hand as it to say 'no worries'. She seemed a bit flustered as she faced the board once again.  
Of course I didn't want her to feel too embarrassed so I caught Remus's attention, "Hey, Remus! Remus!"  
He reluctantly looked at me, "What do you want Ruth?"  
"Could you try having a conversation with Idania so she doesn't feel too uncomfortable?" I felt quite bad talking about her when she was right there and I felt even worse when I told myself that she couldn't hear me.  
"And how do you suggest I do that? I don't know sign language," he replied.  
I rolled my eyes at the boy, "Darling, it's not hard. Just write something on a piece of paper and show it to her! She's deaf, not an alien."  
He nodded somewhat nervously at me before doing what I had said. Why was he nervous? She doesn't bite. Or at least I don't think she does. I just put it down to him being a socially awkward peanut and watched him pass the note into her line of vision. She hesitated before reading whatever Remus had written. She gave him a look of almost childlike joy before writing a reply.  
This repeated for a few minutes before I nudged Sirius and whispered to him, "Look at the pair of them!"  
"Aw that's cute," he murmured back, completely blanking the girl he had been talking to, "Is that the girl from earlier?"  
"Idania? Yeah, that's her."  
The sweet exchange went on like that for the rest of the lesson. One would read and write their message while the other would take down notes and actually try and participate in the lesson. She must have been interesting, as she somehow managed to distract Remus from the lesson, which was a near impossible task, even for me and the boys. Both of them appeared to be sad when the end of the lesson came. Remus gave a small wave and Idania returned it pitter-pattering her fingers up and down, like one of Sirius's girlfriends would do to get his attention. He blushed lightly as she raced out of the room.  
"Remus has a crush!" I said in a sing song tone, skipping up to him. The other boys caught up with us and we started walking to our next lesson. While Sirius and I kept teasing the poor boy, James and Peter were confused as fuck as they had been sitting on the other side of the room and had no idea what had happened.  
"Any of you care to explain?" James raised his eyebrows at us.  
"Remus is in loooOOOOOOOOoooooooove!" I grinned, twirling around and letting my robe flare out like a ballgown, "He was definitely chatting up Idania!"  
"I was not chatting her up! We were just having a conversation!" Remus tried to defend himself but none of us were buying it.  
"Isn't she the deaf girl?" James asked, cocking his head to the side.  
I rolled my eyes, "Darling, there's more to the girl than her having one less sense than you."  
James looked incredibly guilty after this and I smirked to myself. Well at least I had something to gush about with the girls now. Who could imagine that? Remus Lupin having a crush. I couldn't blame him. Idania seemed to be very intriguing and she must be quite bold to have her hair that colour. I didn't even know if that was allowed, even though I made my hair have different colours from time to time.  
Anyway, this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter title came from Queen's first self-titled album in 1973.  
> I would like to amend what I said one or two chapters ago. You CAN ask the characters inappropriate questions (for example, "Do you have any weird kinks?" and shit like that) but only on HERE. DO NOT ask me them on Wattpad as my 11 year old sister reads this story on there and I do not want anyone apart from me corrupting her. Thanks.  
> Also you may have seen that I have updated the tags and the chapter count. I planned out the ENTIRE story today and, so far, there will be 43 chapters in total including the prologue. We're in this for the long haul darlings.  
> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Au revoir.


	6. I've Got A Feeling

The sight before me was one I never thought I would ever see in my entire fucking life.  
My boys in the library. __  
Reading. **  
Quietly.**  
I would have thought I was in an parallel universe if it hadn't taken Remus and I almost an hour to convince the boys to come. This was only to double check the information my mum had given me about the Animagus process as I wouldn't put it past her to either forget or give us the wrong instructions. They had argued we could easily do it in the common room but I didn't want anyone to eavesdrop on us. I am not going to Azkaban any time soon because that place looks crusty as fuck. James had faked a note from a teacher so we could get some books from the Restricted Section on the subject. He is dangerously good at fraud.   
So, while Peter, James, Sirius and I researched in near silence, Remus appeared to be reading a muggle book of some sort. I frequently looked up from my book to Remus, growing more and more confused. On top of reading an irrelevant book, he also kept doing strange hand and arm movements every 10 seconds. In the end, my curiosity got the better of me and I just put down my book and stared intensively at my strange friend until he looked up at me.  
"What are you looking at?" he snapped at me, clearly not appreciating the interruption.  
"You, darling. You're reading a book that has nothing to do with our research and you keep flapping your arms around like a drunk seagull. Sorry for being a tad confused," I said simply. I earned a glare from Madame Pince at the volume of my voice but I just ignored, more interested in Remus's explanation.  
"Umm, I don't know, it's kind of weird. You might judge me," he muttered, staring down at the table to avoid my gaze, quite uncomfortable with my sudden confrontation. I instantly felt sorry for him and how insecure he could be sometimes, and I was kind of guilty for inducing this but I was still determined to find out was he was doing.  
"Darling, you could pull out a pair of maracas, put on a pink feather boa, jump on the table and start screaming at the top of your voice and I still wouldn't judge you. What are you doing?"  
He hesitated before answering, "Well, you know how I've been communicating with Idania by writing things down?" I nodded, indicating he should continue. It had been 3 days since that fateful lesson when they started having a conversation and they had repeated this today as we had had History Of Magic again, "Well, I had an idea while we were talking, so to speak. I decided that I would try and learn sign language to surprise her," he mumbled the last part so I could only just hear him. He looked up at me, waiting for whatever rude comment he was expecting me to make.  
Much to his surprise, I broke out into a huge grin and clasped my hands tightly, "No way! Really?"  
His eyes widened in shock and a small smile began to form on his solemn face, "Yeah, I wanted to try and be a bit more inclusive with her so what better way to do that than to speak, or rather sign her language?"  
I squealed with delight, clapping my hands excitedly and practically jumping up and down in my seat. Cue another glare from Pince. I knew this was a big deal as Remus could be a stone cold bitch if he wanted, especially with strangers. It was only when he cared - deeply cared - about someone would he actually make an effort with them and therefore do things like this. Being the introvert that he is, caring about someone he had only known for mere days was pretty much unheard of. Idania was one special girl and she didn't even know it. That, however, lead me to other conclusions. Did Remus like her? Did she like him? Had I accidentally started a romance that would bloom for years to come? OK, I'm getting ahead of myself but it was certainly a possibility. I turned around to face the others, who were somehow oblivious to our entire conversation.  
"Guys, guys, guys!" I exclaimed, causing them all to look at me with a mixture of annoyance and interest, "Remus has something to tell you!" Was it cruel of me to force Remus to explain this himself when I could? Probably. But I'm evil like that and he could be worse if he wanted.  
Remus gave me a look of frustration, as expected, and awkwardly explained the situation to the boys. A lot of screaming, mainly from James, ensued which resulted in us getting chucked out of the library. Mysteriously, a message appeared on a wall in one of the corridors reading "Pince is a stuck up slag" the next day which may or may not had something to do with me.  
We returned to the common room and went straight up to the boys' dormitory to chat and to put our books away for when we needed them later. We had only just sat down when I gasped, having remembered something very important. The boys looked at me questioningly so I announced, "I need cake."  
I was met with blank stares and a sigh I assumed was from Sirius, "When do you not?"  
I gave him a pointed look and explained why I needed cake so badly, "It's Freddie Mercury's birthday today!"  
Still, the boys were unresponsive until James piped up, "Who's Freddie Mercury?"   
That question alone made me want to jump off of the Ravenclaw tower. Instead, I decided it was my responsibility to educate these idiotic crumbs I call friends and enlighten them with the glory that is Queen.  
I took a deep breath and began an unnecessarily long yet fast explanation, "Freddie Mercury is the lead singer of my favourite band in the entire world, Queen. Queen also consists of Brian May, Roger Taylor and John Deacon and they all are immensely talented but kind of underrated. Freddie is as camp as it gets and has an amazing sense of fashion. He is a fucking savage when it comes to interviews but he is actually so sweet it makes me cry. His singing his otherworldly and if anyone wants to talk shit about his teeth then I legally have to murder you on the spot. His 29th birthday is today so I have to eat cake in his honour."  
Everyone's jaw dropped simultaneously at how much I knew about him but James still looked rather confused.  
"He's the one that looks a bit like Sirius," I added, gesturing to a poster I had stuck up on the wall last year. Since I slept here half the time, I therefore had the right to put up any posters I wished. The one I was pointing to in particular was the white picture from inside the Queen II vinyl. James seemed to recognise Freddie now, as did the others, but Sirius looked a bit smug.  
"So you're saying that I look like the lead singer of your favourite band?" he asked.  
"Quite clearly, yes," I nodded slowly, not sure where he was going with this.  
"Do you think that this guy is handsome then?" Oh for fuck's sake Sirius. I couldn't say no, obviously, but I didn't want to add fuel to the fire that is Sirius Black's ego. I simply stared at him rather aggressively to which he returned with a look of triumph.  
"Back to my original point, I still need cake," I repeated, looking around to see if anyone was willing to go to the kitchens with me.  
"I could probably do with some chocolate, in whatever form that may be," Remus suggested. I smiled at him gratefully.  
"Can I come?" the small voice that belonged to Peter squeaked, going red with embarrassment for whatever reason.  
"Of course, darling, the more the merrier," I reassured him. When the other two had made it clear they were staying put so they could talk about Quidditch, I all but skipped down to the kitchens with Remus and Peter not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have a Tumblr which is feministsatanworshipper and a Queen side blog which is queerheartattack if you want to pop in and say hi.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe! Cheerio.


	7. It's Late

"If Remus doesn't hurry the fuck up then I'm leaving."

On any other Friday night, what I would need would be to blow off some steam after a long week. What I would need would be to have a party. What I would need would be to make out with my latest victim/boyfriend. What I would need would be to get absolutely shitfaced. But no. Not on this Friday night. Oh no. On this Friday night, while I wanted to be doing something worth my energy, I was waiting for one of my dickhead friends to come to the Gryffindor common room as he apparently had some amazing news.

Amazing news, my arse.

I swear on my record player, that boy is walking a fine line of either being my friend or getting fucking smacked. A very fine line. About as fine as a grain of salt. Speaking of salt, Remus was getting a shitload in his tea tomorrow morning if he didn't get here within the next minute.

I'm such a great friend, aren't I?

"I'm serious, this better not be a joke," I huffed, slouching against the boy whose lap I was currently sitting on. Rick or Dick or something like that. All I could remember was that his face was vaguely reminiscent of a young David Bowie and honestly, I like that in a guy. He softly caressed my thigh with his thumb and pressing a rather wet kiss to the back of my neck. The thought was there at least, even if the hand on my leg was getting a bit too far up for my liking.

Peter gave me a pointed look, "You need to calm down, he's only a couple minutes late."

"What about the time we were, what, 5 minutes late to lunch? You looked as if you were going to have a mental breakdown right there and then," James smirked, no real malice behind the statement. It still made Peter blush furiously to which James only ruffled his hair.

"You just want him to hurry up so you can shag your friend in a broom cupboard," Sirius said, sounding like a disappointed father.

"Darling, you're a fine one to talk, or are we going to let go of the incident where Filch locked you in a cupboard while you were fucking some girl last year?" I retorted, only resulting in a staring contest between us. OK, so maybe we were both, let's say, experienced in that department. Was it a good thing? Probably not. Was it legal? Oh, fuck no. The law was just something that happened to other people really. This only started in the first place because of a extremely impractical bet that was made in our third year.

"Sirius Black, you whore."

"I am no whore! I am as pure as Jesus Christ himself!"

"If you're as pure as Jesus then Ruth is bloody God."

"Fuck off Peter."

"I'm good thanks."

"Sirius, I have not let you go just yet, young man. I know the walk of shame when I see it."

"Yeah from all the guys that you've made traipse out of our room after an interesting date."

"Fuck off Peter."

"Whatever. I could still get more shags than you."

"You wanna bet?"

"Alright then."

Whoever got more shags by the time we left Hogwarts got 100 galleons from the loser. Which is bad because I don't have 100 galleons. And I reckon Sirius doesn't either. Hence why we were both so keen to win. Although if I'm honest, if I managed to keep whatever would be left of my dignity in tact by the end of our seventh year, that would be enough for me. Not that I would ever admit that to Sirius. 

"Oh, look here he comes," James nodded in Remus's direction, who was now making his way through the common room to us. The statement did, however, put an end to the rather childish staring contest that Sirius and I had refused to back down from. Until now. 

Dammit Remus.

"You took your time," I raised my eyebrows at him as he stood before us, "What the fuck is this all about then?" We all looked at him expectantly, practically drowning in anticipation.

"I have some news," he said, taking a deep breath.

"No shit Sherlock," Peter interjected, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Remus glared at him before continuing, "I trust you all know Idania," he began slowly, as if he wasn't sure how he was going to deliver his apparent news. 

Unfortunately, he had chosen to be friends with a bunch of impatient bastards who had no concept of waiting for someone. Sirius exaggerated a yawn and James looked at the watch he wore for the sole purpose of looking like, and I quote, "a smart hot guy but not too smart to be considered stuck up".

"Anyway, there has been an interesting development," he said, taking a painfully long time to get to the fucking point. After saying this, he gestured behind us and we naturally turned our heads to look. Except there was nothing there.

Remus what.

I turned back to him and was about to ask him this when I noticed that he was now accompanied by a certain blue-haired girl. How the fuck she got there that quickly and that quietly, I would never know. 

I clutched my chest and breathed heavily, grabbing onto David Bowie-lookalike for support, "Is it too much to ask for you to go one day without almost giving me a heart attack? Just one day, that's all I ask."

Idania of course looked rather confused, bless her, and Remus quickly signed for her. Realisation dawned on her face and she breathed shortly through her nose, which I assumed to be how she laughed. This drew my attention to her nose and now I could see her properly, I had the chance to admire her nose piercings properly. She had two silver studs in the left side and a matching ring going through the middle of her nose which reminded me somewhat of a bull. Her hair was styled in two French braids, so loose that I was terrified they would fall out at any given moment, coming to a bun at the bottom of her head. This also allowed me to also see her ear piercings in all their glory. She had two crystal studs in her right ear, meanwhile in her left, she had a hanging moon and star with a chain dangling from the bottom of it, three studs not unlike the ones in the other ear, two rings on the side of her ear and a stud and ring near the entrance of the ear. That was a lot of piercings but she pulled it off fabulously. She was probably breaking more rules in her appearance alone than I had all week and I did not like that, no matter how fucking amazing she looked.

Idania started signing rapidly and Remus thankfully translated for us, "Err, she says seen as Remus here is taking far too long, I'll make it easier for you all," this resulted in a look from him that clearly screamed 'what did I do to you', "Remus and I are going out!"

I fucking knew it.

Thank God I didn't have to spend the entire year watching them make heart eyes at each other but continuously deny the other liked them back. We interrogated them for a while, discovering all the important details such as who asked who (she asked him), when it happened (yesterday) and when their first date would be (tomorrow). They happily gushed about the blooming relationship, much to my delight, but I couldn't help but notice the almost uncomfortable look on Sirius's face when he thought no one was looking.

*************

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Sirius practically yelled, staring at the book in his hands.

"Sorry but that's the first step," I shrugged, smug as hell that I didn't have to go through that. He was currently staring at my notebook that had clearly written the step by step instructions for becoming an Animagus.

And the first part?

Keeping a mandrake leaf in your mouth for a month.

A whole month.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

I didn't have to do that and you can bet I wouldn't let Peter, James and especially Sirius forget it.

"It's not that bad, you can still talk and drink and eat," Remus pointed out from his hospital bed, "It will just take a lot of getting used to."

"The only thing you can't do is kiss," I said in a sing-song voice that really did not help with calming Sirius down, "Such a shame, isn't it? No sex for a whole month. Guess I'll just have to have as much as possible so you can't catch me and win the bet," I smiled as sweetly as I could and Sirius probably would have smacked me there and then if Remus wasn't giving him what we sometimes call the teacher's glare.

He had to settle for a simple, "Fuck off Ruth."

"That's exactly what I intend to do, darling," I said, trying ridiculously hard to not laugh. Luckily, James and Peter returned from the greenhouses with the mandrake leaves before Sirius could retaliate and before Remus could scold me again. Even when the full moon was a mere minutes away he could still snappy. Perhaps now even more so. James started handing out the leaves - we had a few spare in case, Merlin forbid, we needed them.

"So remember what my mum said," I reminded quickly as I could see Minnie and Poppy coming over to collect Remus out of the corner of my eye, "As soon as we see the full moon, everybody put their leaf in their mouth, OK?" Everybody nodded and hid their leaves as the teachers came closer. 

Remus grimaced when Minnie said grimly, "Come now, Lupin." I shot him a sad smile as he trudged out of the hospital wing. Even though this had been happening every month for near enough 10 years now, I still felt a strange sense of melancholy and maybe even guilt. I hated having to watch one of my best friends go through the mental and physical pain that came with being a werewolf and not being able to do anything about it. I guess we would just have to wait together and hope and pray to a God that may or may not exist that he would be OK.


	8. Bohemian Rhapsody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is feministsatanworshipper and my Queen side blog is queer-heart-attack if you want to check them out. Please let me know what you thought, leave kudos and subscribe!

I don't often receive owl mail. I just don't. No idea why. My darling bastards of siblings can never be bothered to write to me, claiming that if they send me loads of letters then we'll have nothing to talk about when I get home. Which is fair enough. Even if it does seem a bit rude. But oh well. What are you going to do?

The only good thing about it, however, was that when I did get owl mail, it was always about something important. Some of my favourite letters have been from Rhea telling me that she never intended to speak to Luke ever again, only for her to reverse this statement only one day later; one from Mum telling me that the lady who owned the chippy on the pier had had a baby; and one from Luke telling me that said baby had shat on the carpet of his bedroom and that he now had to share with Rhea.

So, going by this logic, every letter I will ever get while at Hogwarts is guaranteed to be either important, amusing or both. This means it's worth my time. I reminded myself of this when I acquired my first letter of the year on a misty Friday morning which just so happened to be Halloween. As it was a Friday, I was naturally exhausted after the long week we had had (our OWLs must have been catching up with me). This was why I felt the need to remind myself that I absolutely had to read this letter. It could remodel my entire life my life for all I knew. The untidy bordering on illegible handwriting on the envelope clearly told me it was from Mum. I ripped it open and not one but two things were inside: a short letter from Mum and a small parcel which was the unmistakable size and shape of a single vinyl record.

> Hello Ruth,
> 
> I actually apparated to just outside the school gates to owl this to you as it couldn't wait any longer. This morning Queen released a new single and you'll find it enclosed in the envelope. It's called Bohemian Rhapsody and the B-side is called I'm In Love With My Car. God knows what inspires them to make these songs. Steve from the record shop down the road says both songs are superb and that you'll like them if not love them. No news as to when the album is coming yet.
> 
> I hope everything's been going alright at school. How is the "project" going? Please tell me you've started by now, it's not fair on Remus to keep him waiting for this long. Sorry for not owling you sooner but to be honest, nothing much has happened in the two months you've been gone. The only thing really worth noting is that someone tried to shoplift some things from the shop so I threw a bucket and spade at them. They haven't come back since.
> 
> Luke and Rhea send their love of course, not that they would ever admit it in the presence of the other. Trixie from next door also asked me to check up on you as she hadn't seen you much all summer. I can't wait for Christmas so you can come back, thankfully it's only less than a couple of months. I'm slowly losing my mind without anyone else here to have an intelligent conversation with.
> 
> Love you lots,
> 
> Mum xxx 

Fuck yes, Mum.

She is an actual savage and I love that so much. Only she would get away with throwing kids toys at thieves. Sounds like he deserved it though. What kind of crackhead would assume they could steal from my mum and get away with it. I made a promise to myself to reply to her after lessons had ended for the day.

But on a more important note. Queen released a new single.

Two new songs.

Holy shitting fuckity fuck on a crumpet.

FINALLY NEW MATERIAL.

AFTER A FUCKING YEAR.

YES.

The gods must have been smiling at me that day for this was a glory that not even Clotho could have foreseen. I unwrapped the record, more carefully this time as to not scratch it, and, true to Steve's word, there was the vinyl: Bohemian Rhapsody. Whatever the fuck that meant. Sounded pretty epic though.

"Are you OK Ruth?" Remus asked, mock concern lacing his voice. He'd given up on trying to teach us how to stay alive years ago, now he merely observed and occasionally saved our lives. Honestly, bless that boy. However, it wasn't until he had asked this question that I realised this wasn't the first time the boys had tried to get my attention since I received the letter.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic, darling. Never been better," I grinned.

"Now here's the thing, I can't tell if you're being sarcastic or not," Peter chuckled, causing me to lightly whack him around the back of the head.

"No, you bloody wanker, I am genuinely joyful."

"Well that's new," Sirius muttered, earning him also a small smack. I would never properly hit any of my friends unless they had absolutely betrayed me. Which was unlikely.

"What's so good about this letter then?" James asked earnestly, just a tad confused.

I smirked at him, "If you come and bunk this lesson with me then you'll find out."

So that's how the boys and I ended up in the Room of Requirement, listening to Queen's latest song, instead of being in Divination.

At some point during my first year, I found out about the Room of Requirement when I overheard a conversation between some 7th years. Upon discovering this, I promptly went to the room's location, wishing for a space for music. A bit vague, I must admit, but at the time, I had merely been searching for a place to keep my record player and vinyls. The room itself was not as plain as I first visualized. Many wooden, modest-sized crates and boxes filled to the brim with my records were scattered around - more of an organised mess than you might expect. Each crate was dedicated to a certain artist who I loved: Queen, Elton John, David Bowie, The Beatles, etc. My scarlet, black and gold record player sat proudly on top of a dark oak cupboard that existed for purely decorative purposes. A grand piano stood on the other side of the spacious room next to a throne of sorts that I felt was necessary to have. A crimson, old-fashioned sofa was positioned at the back of the room with an identical ivory one opposite it. Fairy lights were tangled in just about everything in the room, adding to the general aesthetic rather than any form of assistance. If anything, it was more of a nuisance but I would never sacrifice the atmosphere it presented.

The boys plonked themselves on the leather sofas as I crouched down, carefully placed the record on the turntable and adjusted the speed from the usual 33 RPM to the 45 setting. I put the needle on the rim of the record and sat cross-legged on the floor next to the speakers. I loved to have them right next to my ears whenever I listened to a record for the first time. Especially when it came to Queen – it didn't escape my attention that the sound often went from one speaker to the other. I closed my eyes softly when I heard the familiar crackle that always made me grin like an idiot. There was something about focusing on just my hearing and giving my other senses break. That was how music was supposed to be – for your ears.

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

The strong harmonies rang throughout the room, almost echoing.

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

The piano started to creep in, gradually getting louder as the song progressed.

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_

Freddie's effortlessly recognisable voice sung alone for a moment, only for the harmonies to make a comeback.

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_Little high, little low_

The lyrics filled both of my ears, left then right. It was so stereotypically Queen; it was like their seal, their stamp, their trademark that said 'Yeah, we did that'.

_Anyway, the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me, to me_

The repetitive notes of the piano and John's wonderful bass sound played alone for a couple of bars.

_Mama, just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

Somewhat taken aback by the dark turn the lyrics had taken, I felt goosebumps up and down my arms as a reaction to the melancholic feel of the song.

_Mama, life had just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

The song as a whole rose to a crescendo. I could hear the emotion and passion in Freddie's voice – it was almost ethereal.

_Mama, ooh, ooh_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

The volume suddenly decreased. Roger's drumming became more prominent in this verse.

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, ooh (anyway the wind blows) I don't want to die_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

The lyrics got darker if that was even possible. The clear, sharp sound of Brian's guitar solo filled every inch of the room. After about half a minute of glorious guitar, all of the instruments were cut short by quiet, staccato piano chords.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango_

I wasn't exactly expecting a full-on choir that was truly just Freddie, Roger and Brian's voices on top of each other, over and over again. I dreaded to imagine how long that must have taken to record.

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_

_Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo,_

_Galileo Figaro magnifico_

The 'Galileo's made me giggle: how the fuck could Roger sing higher than me? I understand that I'm an alto but he's a bloke!

_But I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me_

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity_

_Easy come easy go will you let me go_

_Bismillah, no we will not let you go, let him go_

_Bismillah, we will not let you go, let him go_

_Bismillah, we will not let you go, let me go_

A tiny smile crept its way onto my face at hearing 'Bismillah'. It was a word that I had heard Dorcas say on numerous occasions.

_Will not let you go, let me go (never)_

_Never let you go, let me go_

_Never let me go, ooh_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go_

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me_

_For me, for me_

Roger's ridiculously high voice filled my ears once again, even higher-pitched this time around. Louder, more rock-orientated music blasted out of the speakers of the record player. I couldn't help but bang my head along to it. It was like being hypnotised; you couldn't control your movements.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye_

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die_

_Oh baby, can't do this to me baby_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here_

The song quietened down again, not unlike how it had been at the beginning.

_Ooh yeah, ooh yeah nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters to me_

_Anyway, the wind blows_

The last line was barely audible but fortunately, I could make out Freddie's voice from my spot next to the speakers. When I finally opened my eyes again, I could see the boys had been straining to hear it. A gong sounded throughout the room, marking the end of the song.

I glanced at the boys, wanting to observe their reactions to the near enough six-minute masterpiece we had just had the privilege of hearing.

"That was definitely worth missing Divination for," Remus chuckled and honestly, that was the best I could have ever hoped for. We spent the next 20 minutes gushing about the song and listening to it again about 2 or 3 times. Only after this did we realise that we hadn't yet listened to the B-side: I'm In Love With My Car. Unsurprisingly, it was written and sung by Roger and was indeed about him being in love with his car. Not quite sure what I was expecting if I'm honest. It turned out to actually be a brilliant song and the boys and I had a blast rocking out to it.

Suddenly I had an epiphany. That absolutely, completely, positively could not wait a moment longer.

So naturally, I had to tell the boys.

"Guys, guys, guys!" I exclaimed, everyone turning their heads to stare at me like they were a clan of meerkats, "Remember our Halloween prank tonight at dinner? Change of plan."

**********

The rest of the day was a fairly normal affair. I could hardly concentrate because my mind was buzzing with thoughts about Queen and our prank tonight. Nothing out of the ordinary then.

By the time dinner came around, the excitement was radiating off us in waves. Somehow, this was the first prank we had done all year, which was certainly saying something. Just as Dumbledore stood up from his seat to give one if his famed speeches, I tapped on the table to signify the start of the prank. Peter took his cue and murmured a charm, making all of the candles suddenly blow out and plunging the Great Hall into darkness. Hushed whispers from confused students were suddenly silenced by the sound of a microphone whistling. This meant Remus had executed his part of the plan, now it was time for James's. Being the best at Transfiguration out of all of us, his job was to transform the metal torches at the tops of the walls into various different instruments - guitars, basses, drums, pianos, gongs, wind chimes, etc. Now for my part. I charmed all of the floating pumpkins in the hall so they would sing. Which song you ask? Bohemian Rhapsody, of course, my dears. I smiled when the familiar voices of Queen echoed all around the Great Hall. Once the acapella part of the song was over, Sirius charmed the newly made instruments so they would play their respective parts when needed. I had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing: even in the darkness, I could make out some facial expressions that could only be described as a mixture of confusion, annoyance, glee and defeat.

The song seemed to be over before it had even begun, which was a shame. Everyone applauded as we reversed the spells and Dumbledore actually congratulated us in his speech! McGonagall, however, reprimanded us and gave us detentions for disrupting the dinner or some bullshit like that. I personally believed she secretly loved the prank. Maybe the eye roll suggested this as she trooped back to the teacher's table. Or maybe I had imagined it.

Who even knows any more?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and please remember that this does get better. Adios.


End file.
